Vincent and Juliet
by DragonFlame99
Summary: Vincent, oldest son of Cogsworth, finds himself falling in love with Juliet, daughter of Lumiere. But how can they be together if there family's have a stong rivalry? sequel to 'The love story of Cogsworth and Lilly'


_Vincent and Juliet_

_Confessions in a letter_

'_My dear, dear friend..._

_I dedicate this letter to you, not only as a birthday gift, but as a confession. _

_I'll begin with what has come to my mind. I won't lie; my every thought shall be written on this very letter._

_Knowing what I want to write seemed so easy at first, but I knew it would be harder to tell you through words and as you once said, words on paper are just as strong as those from the mouth. I cannot say what I feel will be shared by you towards me, but knowing you know how I feel will at least put me to ease more. All I fear is that these words could put our friendship in jeopardy, but I am ready to face anything that will come our way. _

_You must think I am such a cowered to not be able to speak to you, face to face about this, but all I need to say seems so hard, even on paper._

_I could never face you in person about this; I'd be too enchanted by you to say a word. I know that for a fact._

_Your hair more golden and radiant than the very sun it's self, your brown eyes that shine with beauty and most of all, your personality. I know I reject your flirts and charming words, but deep down, I have always wanted to reply to every word you have ever said to me, words that have stuck in my brain longer than I can think._

_I love everything about you. I do not care for what everyone says. In my eyes, you have no flaws. If anything, your flaws make you more beautiful to me. But there is something about you that I cannot see that makes me feel more strongly toward you. _

_Is it the fact that you know me better than my own parents or siblings? _

_I cannot say, but I do have many more words to say. _

_I see you flirt with other boys, and I won't lie... I sometimes feel envious. I know you mean nothing of it, but I guess it's just my feelings getting the better of me, something that I will try to control in the future, I promise. I would do anything for you. If I could, I'd change the world to your liking. Just as long as you're happy._

_As long as I get to see you smile. _

_Your very presence lights my day, I'd rather die than live a thousand year and never know you._

_Knowing you, you have probably skipped half the words I have written, In search of my point... Something that I have been trying to say all this time._

_Just read my final words in this letter to you._

_Our mothers may be friends but for a fact..._

_I know our fathers rival..._

_I know our siblings rival..._

_Then why are we the exceptions? _

_Because, as much like my father I am, it doesn't matter what family we have come from. Feelings are feelings, and no one can change how I feel toward you._

_I hope you will accept my birthday gift along with this letter. I know it is not much and that you alone deserve the world, but I hope these words that I am to close this letter with will make up to you, because if they can't, I know for a fact that you deserve so much better than me._

_I love you, Juliet._

_Vincent Cogsworth.'_

Vincent put his quill down and looked over his letter. He barely remembered writing half of it. He sighed and looked to a small box wrapped in blue coloured paper and wrapped in a pink bow. He folded his letter and placed it delicately into the pocket of his red jacket hanging by his bed. He then picked up his gift and hid in the draw of his own desk.

He picked up a small golden, pocket watch that his father had given him for his birthday, and examined the time. Nearly midnight. As he blew out his candle by his bed and slid into the covers, he thought to himself.

"Will it be enough for her? I can't turn back now; I have to tell her..."

Just then, the clock struck midnight, somewhere in the castle, he heard the chiming of an old grandfather clock, echoing through the castle hallways.

"Happy birthday, Juliet..." Vincent mumbled before closing his eyes.

Before long, he drifted into sleep...

_Whoop! A little sequel to my story, 'The love story of Cogsworth and Lilly'. Only this one's based on Cogsie and Lilly's eldest son, Vincent. Juliet is Lumiere and Babette's daughter, btw._

_More coming soon..._


End file.
